Touch-controlled display devices and systems are known in the art, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,322; 3,482,241; and 3,696,409 are examples of such devices and systems. However, optimum coupling of the various electrodes to provide the desired coupling of signals to the touch panels was not achieved.
This problem is overcome in the present invention by shaping the finger-operated electrodes and coupling them to their signal-input electrodes in such a way that favorable signal coupling is achieved.